Ed and Al Brother Hood
by AKFMC
Summary: Al's hurt and Ed has to care for him. How did Al get hurt? What will Ed do to help his brother? What actually happened?


_**Ed and Al (Brotherhood) **_

This is my first story on fanfic! I got the inspiration for this from Full Metal Alchemist… if you haven't heard of it then check it out! It's a kick-ass manga/anime and Hermit's favorite. This story won't be that long. (Unless I change my mind) And yes this about the brotherhood not to be confused with them being gay. You sick people!

Feel free to comment all you like. This story is by Cracker!

_**Chap 1: Tending to Al**_

Edward glanced at Alphonse wrapped in his red coat. Dark blood bled stained it as it bled through. Al moaned painfully as he rolled on his side. His condition was critical; he had two major wounds that were bleeding profusely. One on his left side and another on his right leg. Many gashes and cuts were imbedded all over his body. He was to badly hurt to move. He had no chance of getting to a hospital in weeks. Ed was slightly hurt but not nearly as bad as Al. He had to wait until Al was at least stable before he took him anywhere. His breathing was slow and haggard. Ed moved to Al's side and gently touched his arm.

"Hey Al," he said tiredly.

Dark circles lined Ed's eyes, he really needed some sleep. He couldn't go to sleep though. He had to watch Al and make sure he made it through the night. Taking care of Al was his first priority. It was his fault that he was hurt anyway.

"Uh-huh," Al responded in a weak voice.

He turned to his brother and looked into his eyes. They were filled with pain.

"Just hold on," Ed said desperately. "Ok I'll try," Al answered and closed his eyes.

Ed felt his forehead and jumped up in shock. Al had a horrible fever, he was burning up! He tucked the coat around Al; he still needed to keep warm.

"Be right back," he said hastily and dashed out of the cave they took shelter in.

Ed ran toward the sound of running water. He came upon a running stream. He tore the side of his sleeve off. Then soaked it in the water and rang it out. He ran back as fast as he could worried about Al. When he arrived at the cave he quickly rushed to his little brother's side. He heaved a sigh when he saw Al just how he left him. His breathing was still slow, he felt his forehead. It seemed hotter than before! He placed the wet rag there. He couldn't use alchemy to help Al. He felt useless he couldn't do anything! He was all alone.

"Dammit," he yelled furiously and slammed his fist into the rocky cave ground.

All he could do was tend to Al and wait. Ed leaned against the wall and slid down beside Al. He put his good arm on his side. He could feel his chest go up and down in an unsteady rhythm. He turned his head away deep in thought of his childhood. He at first had hated Al. He didn't like him because it always seemed Mom liked him better. She didn't. She loved both of her children equally. She just devoted more time to Al since he was younger. He didn't understand at first.

But, despite his feelings taught him over the years why he should love and protect Al. He thought she would be proud of him now, he always cared for his younger brother. They used to stay up and study alchemy together. He liked that his brother shared the same passion for alchemy. He remembered when Al cried on him.

: Flashback:

A vase fell on the floor and landed with a shattering crash. The pieces broke and scattered all over. Al sat on the ground and looked at what he had done. He burst into tears. Ed heard the sound and rushed to the room. He picked up his little brother and pulled him away from the shards. Al sobbed on Ed's shoulder. Their mother heard the racket and ran into the room realizing the situation. Ed put Al on the floor and said, "You need to clean this up, here I'll help you … But be careful, don't cut yourself its sharp." "Ok," ok Al said still rubbing his red swollen eyes.

"I'll go and get the brooms," their Mom said from the doorway. They both glanced up at her. She had an apron tied around her plain clothes. Her brown hair was in a pony tail to the side. When she smiled at both her boys, the happiness shone on her face. "Mommy "I'm sorry," Al said pitifully. He looked down at the floor ashamed of what he had done and almost in tears again. "Its ok sweetheart," his Mother told him in a sweet voice. Her tone was like honey. "I know it was all just an accident. Thank you for helping me clean up. Next time you need to be more careful though."

"I will Mommy," Al said a wide grin appearing on his face. She hardly was ever angry with them. Mom always understood. She glanced at Ed, "You were very nice Ed. What a great big brother you are," she praised. "Ok," he replied, smiling back at her. Al had always taken things more seriously then Ed did.

: End Flashback:

_**Author's Note: There is more. I didn't write as much for the first chapter.**_


End file.
